higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Massaker Kapitel 7 - Das Hinamizawa Syndrom
Rika wird am Tag nach dem Watanagashi-Fest von Oishi in dessen Auto befragt und erfährt von den beiden Todesfällen. Oishi sagt ihr, dass der Körper, der anhand zahnärztlicher Dokumente als Miyo identifiziert wurde, schon 24 Stunden länger als zum Zeitpunkt des Fests tot war. Das lenkt den Verdacht der beiden auf Miyo und Rika fragt sich sogar, ob sie hinter all dem stecken könnte. Rika erzählt dies Irie und Okonogi. Irie kann nicht glauben, dass Miyo etwas mit dem Tod Jirous zu tun haben könnte. Allerdings steht er nun als enger Mitarbeiter der beiden selbst in einem gewissen Verdacht. Okonogi verspricht Rika, sie weiterhin zu beschützen. Hanyuu und Rika sprechen darüber, dass sie nicht mehr wissen, wer Freund oder Feind ist. Am nächsten Tag will Rika nicht mit Satoko zur Schule gehen. Während sie mit Hanyuu über ihr bevorstehendes Schicksal spricht, ruft Okonogi an und erzählt ihr, Irie sei der Täter. Er habe Miyo und Jirou beseitigen wollen, weil die beiden festgestellt hätten, dass Irie Geld unterschlagen habe. Okonogi behauptet, dass Irie vielleicht Rika als Geisel benutzen könnte. Deshalb soll Rika nicht das Haus verlassen. Rika weiß nicht, wem von beiden sie vertrauen soll. Daher ruft sie Oishi an und bittet um Polizeischutz. Kurz darauf stehen Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko und Keiichi vor Rika. Sie haben den Anruf mitbekommen und wollen wissen, warum Rika in Lebensgefahr ist. Rika entschließt sich, ihnen über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom zu berichten. Sie sagt, das Syndrom sei zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs entdeckt worden. Soldaten aus Hinamizawa hätten Paranoia und Gewaltausbrüche gezeigt und sich schließlich selbst den Hals aufgekratzt. Ein Arzt erforschte das Syndrom und stellte die These auf, dass sämtliche Bewohner Hinamizawas damit infiziert seien. Bei einem friedlichen Leben in Hinamizawa sei die Krankheit ungefährlich und zeige keine Symptome. Aber bei emotionalem Stress kann die Krankheit sich dramatisch verschlimmern und zu extrem paranoidem, gewalttätigem Verhalten führen. Die Einwohner wüssten allerdings, dass die Krankheit ausbrechen kann, wenn man sich außerhalb Hinamizawas aufhält. Sie glaubten damals, dies sei ein Fluch. Die Geschichte des Fluchs sei verbreitet worden, weil so dafür gesorgt werden konnte, dass niemand Hinamizawa verlässt. Rika erwähnt aber auch, dass geplant worden sei, aus dem Erreger des Syndroms eine biologische Waffe zu entwickeln. Dafür sei die Irie-Institution gegründet worden. Währenddessen trinkt Irie in der Klinik eine Tasse Tee in Gegenwart von Okonogi. Dieser sagt ihm, er könnte sich eigentlich darüber freuen, weil er jetzt die Kontrolle über die Institution habe, da Takano tot sei. Aber Irie sagte, er könne sich nicht über den Tod befreundeter Menschen freuen, auch wenn er Vorteile davon habe. Er habe ein Heilmittel für das Syndrom entwickeln wollen und Takano habe ihm dabei mit ihrer Arbeit sehr geholfen. Er bedauert, dass Takano nicht ans Ziel ihrer leidenschaftlichen Forschung am Hinamizawa-Syndrom kam. Rika erzählt, dass eine Organisation namens "Tokyo" hinter dem Irie-Forschungszentrum steht. Diese Organisation umfasst Politiker, Finanzexperten und Militärs. Dort gibt es das Interesse an einem biologischen Kampfstoff. Dies muss aber geheim bleiben, da Japan solche Waffen nicht besitzen darf. Sie sagt, dass Irie mehr an einem Heilmittel für das Syndrom arbeite. Dank seiner gebe es eine Spritze, mit dem die Krankheit im Endstadium gelindert werden könne. Rika erwähnt auch, dass die Yamainu als Kampf- und Spionageabwehreinheit für den Schutz der Institution da sind. Sie schließt mit der Vermutung, dass ihre Freunde ihr die Geschichte nicht glauben werden. Aber Rikas Freunde sagen, dass sie ihr glauben. Rena erinnert sich an ihre Zeit in Ibaraki, in der sie gewalttätig und paranoid wurde. Das passt zu Rikas Schilderungen. Satoko bekommt auf einmal einen Schrecken, als ihr klar wird, dass die Spritzen, die sie sich täglich verabreichen muss, vielleicht für diese Krankheit sind. Sie denkt an den Tod ihrer Eltern zurück, den sie miterlebte. Aber Rika tröstet sie und sagt, sie müsse sich nicht daran erinnern. Keiichi sagt, eher verstehe nach all dem noch nicht, warum jemand Rika umbringen will. Sie antwortet, sie selbst spiele eine wichtige Rolle in Bezug auf die Krankheit. Denn solange sie anwesend sei, bleibe die Krankheit unter Kontrolle. Es gebe in jeder Generation der Furude-Familie mindestens eine "Königsträgerin", und im Moment ist das Rika. Diese Königsträgerin gebe einen Lockstoff ab, den die Menschen aus Hinamizawa möglicherweise instinktiv wahrnehmen könnten. Wenn sie tot wäre und dieser nicht mehr abgegeben würde, dann werde die Krankheit bei jedem Infizierten ausbrechen und zu einem Massaker führen. Rika vermutet, dass irgendwer von einem solchen Ereignis profitieren würde, und ihr daher nach dem Leben trachtet. Zur gleichen Zeit sagt Okonogi zu Iries Erstaunen, dass Takano ihn kontaktiert hätte und dass "die Operation" heute wie geplant stattfinden würde. Rikas Freunde kommen unterdessen zu dem Schluss, dass Takano und Okonogi verdächtig seien und Irie von ihnen wohl nur benutzt würde. Rika ist überrascht, dass ihre Freunde ihr so schnell glaubten. Hanyuu wendet ein, dass sie ihren Freunden noch nicht von den Welten erzählt habe, in denen sie wahnsinnig wurden. Rika ergänzt, dass Hanyuu damals ständig "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid" gesagt habe, weil sie sonst nichts machen konnte. Aber diese Dinge seien jetzt nicht wichtig. Kurz darauf ruft Oishi an und sagt, er sei in Gifu fertig und würde jetzt zu ihnen kommen. Unterwegs mit Kumagai sieht er einen weißen Lieferwagen nahe einer Anlage der Telefongesellschaft. Da ihnen dies verdächtig vorkommt, befragen sie die Männer in Arbeitsanzügen, die vor der Anlage stehen und offenbar Manipulationen vornehmen. Doch ohne es zu wissen, werden Oishi und Kumagai bereits von Scharfschützen ins Visier genommen. Bevor sie etwas unternehmen können, werden sie erschossen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)